Watching my back
by g7sassluvlaff7g
Summary: this is a ginny/blaise ONE-SHOT! please R&R! harry is horrible to ginny and Blaise is there to catch her as she falls. of course just a short quickie romance!


GINNY'S P.O.V

**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER THAT I HAVE REALLY FINISHED SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Constructive critism and of course praaiise are welcomed! love you all who read thank you!**

**And of course everything belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling :)**

His arm tightened around my waist, an act I was supposed to think was comforting, but I knew all too well it was a show of possessiveness. I was his and he wanted everyone in the castle to know. I tried to wiggle a bit out of his tight grasp but only succeeding in having him readjust a bit more to a viper-like grip. He pushed me forward, eager to get to the astronomy tower, I knew, where no one could interrupt him, us. The wind blew fiercely at the height of the tower but the shivers that ran down my spine were not from the cold. At first he was gentle, like always but soon the soft kisses and tender caresses turned rough. I tried to pull away but he would have none of it. As he reached down to the hem of my shirt I sat up. The coldness in his eyes was obvious, "Come back here you little bitch." I stood up determined to get away but Harry was stronger. "How could you be so stupid, you know I always win and I always will," he growled shoving his hand up the front of my shirt and wrapping it around my back drawing me closer. His laughter frightened me even more, but it also came as a sigh of relief for I knew that when he started to act drunk like this it was almost over. "You slut," he screamed, "You're so useless!" he emphasized his words with a slap to my face. "I don't even know why I bother with you," he slapped me again almost bringing tears to my eyes from the sting of the pain. And then it was over, he was my Harry again and I was his Ginny, and everything was just as perfect as it seemed. But it wasn't, not really.

We got back to the common room late, as always. I kissed him goodnight and went up to the bedchambers, thankful tomorrow was Hogsmeade and that I could get out of the castle and the nightmare of a life I lived within it. Lying in bed that night I tried to think of reasons to stay with him, I knew he was horrible so why should I? I didn't even love him. But I stayed, it was stupid, but I stayed.

BLAISE'S P.O.V

I watched from afar as she walked along the cobblestone streets. Passing Zonko's and the post office to the Three Brooms Sticks where I knew she would meet that bastard Harry. I hated him, I could see what he did to her and she let him. I didn't understand why, I would be so much better for her. She was so beautiful I couldn't stop staring. She opened the door and turned in her bright flash of red hair gleaming in the sun. I wanted to run up to her, tell her she would be safe with me but I knew I wouldn't. It wasn't fair to her, was it?

GINNY'S P.O.V

I could feel him staring as I entered the pub but, I didn't turn. It would only create issues with Harry and I couldn't deal with anything else right now. I could barely cover all the bruises as it was, I couldn't anger him any more than usual. I searched the pub there was the usual array of groups, laughing third years and older couples. Most of them were happily holding hands but one pair was unabashedly kissing. I turned away but something about the spiky familiarness of the black hair made me look back. My heart stopped as I tried to grasp the picture I was seeing. My brain was moving in slow motion. My Harry kissing her…her kissing my Harry…them kissing. He wasn't mine. Why did I even care? I knew he wasn't faithful to me but, that he would do it in such a public and open place. He was so horrible to me but still I couldn't stop the tears that spilled down my cheeks. I ran. And ran. And ran. I didn't stop till I was at the edge of the black lake my flip flop clad feet sinking into the mud of the lake bed. I stared across the huge body of water tears streaming down my face.

BLAISE P.O.V

I saw her run and I followed. She was a fast little demon, but I could keep her in my sights. She stopped at the lake and I slowed giving her time to realize I was behind her.

GINNY P.O.V

I knew he was behind me but I didn't turn. I just looked up at the sun, how it could shine so bright on such a confusing, angering day baffled me. He was moving closer I could feel it.

BLAISE P.O.V

I walked closer and watched as she stiffend but didn't move away. I got closer and closer until I was right behind her. Before I could say anything she had turned and threw her arms around my neck, I cradled her to me trying to convey in my touch that I would always be there no matter what.

GINNY P.O.V

I don't know how it happened but all of a sudden I was in his arms and everything felt right. It wasn't the feeling of passion or fear that I got when I was with Harry, but a comforting feeling of warmth, the secure feeling that I knew he would never hurt me. My Blaise. He was always behind me I knew, but right now he was in front of me and I wanted to take advantage of that. I stood on the tips of my toes reaching up my lips pressing softly to his, all thoughts of Harry left behind.

BLAISE P.O.V

She was kissing me so soft, so tender, I couldn't take it. I pulled her closer to me pressing our bodies together as our tongues danced. As I pulled back and looked into her sparkling brown eyes I knew it.

GINNY P.O.V

He was so beautiful as I looked up at him and I knew, we belonged together. And that he would always be behind me watching my back. Something Harry had never done.

FIN


End file.
